


Drunken Haze

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, F/M, and Clarisse sucks, be wary of that she sucks, he do be getting better tho, it's just angst okay, it's just some Huey angst, no pity for her, there's nothing graphic I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Huey Duck meets a girl at college and isn't the same since.TW: Domestic abuse/violence, alcoholism, manipulation, and a lot of implied things. Nothing graphic at all, but a lot of angst and feelings.Basically, I hurt Huey a lot. (Poor boy)Knowledge of previous fic Gone Missing isn't required, but is helpful





	1. Chapter 1

“You thought that was real?” a mysterious female figure was watching Huey as he lamented to himself about his ex girlfriend outside a cafe. Huey looked at her. “I thought you were supposed to be smart,” she said. 

“Do I know you?” Huey wiped his eyes to remove what tears had fallen.

“You don’t, but I did know Caity,” that was the name of the girl who just broke up with him, “look, if you thought that was real… You got a whole storm coming for you,” she smirked. Huey looked around to see if anyone else was watching, and discovered they were mostly alone.

“What do you mean by that?” he sniffled and got up from where he was sitting and sat at her table instead.

“Well… How about you let me show you? My name is Clarisse,” Clarisse offered her hand. Huey shook it.

“Huey, but I uh… Guess you knew that,” Huey nervously chuckled, “so how do you know Caity?”

“old roomies,” she stated, “look, if you think what she did with you was exciting, I will be absolutely breath taking,” her eyes shone. Huey chuckled.

“Well okay then. What do you suggest we do?” He asked. Clarisse thought for a moment.

“How about a club? I know a good joint around here,” she suggested. Huey glanced at her and saw that she sure was dressed for a nightclub. He, however, want. Besides, he didn’t really like them. They were all so loud and crazy; more Dewey’s forte than anything.

“I’m not a big fan of loud places,” Huey admitted.

“Psh, you’re just saying that because you’ve never gone with the right person,” Clarisse winked, “it’ll be fun. C'mon,” she took his hand (which threw him off guard and made him blush) and they started walking over.

Huey immediately recognized the club to be one of those where you need to be super rich and have a membership. It was sleek and black, with a light up sign saying “Gander’s” He glanced at Clarisse. She winked at him and pulled out a card, motioning for him to stay put. She walked up to a guy guarding the door and showed him the card. The man nodded and then she pointed to Huey. He didn’t know what to do so he just gave a little wave. Clarisse whispered more things to him, then waved him over. Huey nodded at the guard, who grunted, then walked in.

Immediately Huey was greeted by a loud beat and bright lights, nothing he wasn’t expecting. He followed Clarisse as she sat down at a table. As soon as the pair sat down, a waiter server guy walked over and gave them two bottles of some sort of alcohol and several different types of glasses. Clarisse saluted him, and the server went away.

“So… Are you like… Rich or something?” Huey questioned. Clarisse debated it and shrugged.

“It’s complicated. Lets just say… I’m a frequenter,” she said. She poured herself a glass and took a big swing of it, “You should try it,” Clarisse laughed. Huey laughed (in more of a nervous manner than of enjoyment) and poured himself a small amount in a normally shaped cup.

“A frequenter? Do you drink a lot?” he asked.

“I guess according to most yeah,” she said, pouring another glass.

“Why?” Huey watched her.

“Because…” she held up the glass, “I drink to forget, but I always remember. We’re all doomed to die the moment we hatch, so why not enjoy ourselves and our lives to the fullest?” she laughed.

“Drink to forget eh?” Huey glanced down at his cup.

“Go ahead. Try it for yourself. See how you like it,” she smiled.

“I uh…” Huey glanced down. He really had no clue as to what was in this cup. Must’ve been some kind of rich people vodka. He wasn’t a big fan of drinking wildly, but Clarisse was. Maybe he’d try it for her.

"For me?” Clarisse batted her eyes, and Huey turned red again. He should have never told himself that he would maybe do it for her. Now it was like he had to. Just look at her… With her soft curly hair… The way the red of her dress looked in the light…

“Fine,” he said and took a good drink from his cup. The moment he swallowed he gagged, "this stuff tastes awful.”

“Hahaha! Now that’s the spirit!” Clarisse chuckled and refilled both their glasses, “Now, let us toast,” she raised hers. Huey chuckled at her wild spirit and raised his. “To forgetting Caity!” she shouted.

"To forgetting Caity,” he smirked. The pair clinked glasses and drank again. “You know… I don’t think I’ve ever had this much fun with anyone before,” Huey stated.

“Oh is that so? That’s what you get when you upgrade to a model ‘Clarisse’. Ready to upgrade further?” she smirked at him.

“If it’s going to be even better than this, sure,” he smiled. Clarisse smirked, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him passionately. Huey looked at her once it was done, and returned the favor.

“Well, now that’s a good one,” Clarisse chuckled, the booze starting to settle in. Huey smiled.

They proceeded to drink and talk for hours, until Huey decided to was probably time to go home. Clarisse was drunk and it was probably very very late at night. They couldn’t drive, but Huey knew his place wasn’t far. Plus, he walked to the cafe. 

“Where do you live?” Huey asked while helping her walk.

"Just take me your place,” she mumbled. Huey sighed and they walked to his apartment, which was a good five to ten minutes away. The two had little conversation, but it felt good to have a bit of quiet after the loudness of the club. They arrived at their destination and they entered his apartment. Clarisse seemed to get a grip on herself so Huey left her alone for a moment while he got her blankets to sleep on. He came back and saw her sitting on the couch and simply observing the room.

“Was tonight fun?” she asked.

“Loads. I’ve never talked to someone so… Interesting. Not even my uncle, and he’s- well… An interesting guy,” Huey laughed.

“Huey,” Clarisse stood up, “tonight was loads of fun. I introduced you to a whole new world. How’s about we upgrade another level?” she batted her eyes again. Huey set the pillows and blankets down.

“Well, what do you mean?” he asked.

"Let’s upgrade again…” she put her arms around his neck.

"Clarisse, I don’t know if you’re thinking clearly right now,” Huey pushed her away from him.

“Oh I can think plenty clearly. How’s about it?,” she pushed her hair back to reveal golden hoop earrings.

"Did you always have those on?” Huey raised an eyebrow.

“Stop avoiding my question Hubert. Lets become a thing. Lets date,” she gave him puppy dog eyes. Huey made the mistake of looking directly into them.

“Alright,” he agreed. Clarisse smiled and kissed him.

"Yay,” she cheered, “now I’m all yours.”

"Haha, now get some rest. I’m sure you have things to do tomorrow… Er… Today,” Huey rolled his eyes.

“Aw, no time for a little fun?” she yawned.

“No no, go to sleep,” Huey set her down on the couch.

"Are you sure?” she asked.

“Get some rest. You must be tired. I know I am. Go to sleep,” he handed her the pillow and blanket.

“Alright… But you owe me,” she lied down and went to sleep. Huey chuckled and went off into his own room.

And so it went for awhile. She would convince him to try things he had never dome before. It was wild. It was... maybe even a little exciting... at first. And if he said yes. 

She tended to get angry when he said no to things. 

So, to keep it light and breezy he soon just started saying 'yes'to everything. It kept her happy after all. 

What he thought didn't matter much anyway, it was what she wanted, not him. 


	2. First Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After radio silence from Huey for months, Dewey calls to check on him.

Huey hadn't thought about his family in months. A part of it seemed odd, but never out of place. He was simply focused in others things: his studies, Clarisse, things like that. He was... busy. Plain and simple.

Plus, if anything, him not contacting home was a good thing. He was getting over his homesickness with her help. And he was in love. Surely, they'd understand that.

Well one day, Dewey decided to stop by. Out of the blue. Uninvited. But Huey wasn't home, so Dewey had to call him while he was out about with Clarisse at _Ganders_.

"Hey, Huey? Is that you?" Dewey asked. 

"Yeah. What reason do you have to call me? And now?" Huey tapped his foot, already impatient.

"That doesn't answer the question," he rubbed his forehead.

"...Do you not realize people haven't heard from you in forever? You missed _Thanksgiving_ for God's sake. Nobody's seen you in weeks. Months even. What's up? Where have you been?" Dewey's voice was much more concerned than Huey was used to. He paused for a long time.

"I've... just been busy. School work and yeah..." he scratched the back of his neck.

"I know, we get that, but... well... you left your place unlocked and it was a wreck. There were bottles and just... a mess everywhere. Not like the Huey I know. I came to visit but now... I'm just worried about you bro. Are you okay?" His question lingered in the air as he looked as the clubs doors opened and closed, their bright lights and loud music blaring against what was arguably a calm and quiet summer night. He closed his eyes and sighed, soaking in the air around him.

"Maybe I've been a little off my game... but my grades are fine," Huey cleared his head.

"Your grades aren't the only thing that matters," Dewey pointed out.

"I know that. I'm even seeing someone. Clarisse," Huey stood his ground.

"Clarisse? How come you've never told me about her before? When'd you break up with Caity?" Dewey asked.

"A... while ago," Huey avoided the details.

"Huey, you used to tell us everything. What happened to you?" His voice grew more and more concerned with each word. It made him irritated.

"Look, i said I'm fine so I'm fine, alright?!" Huey shouted into the phone.

"Woah, woah, calm down," Dewey's voice replied.

"Just... shut up. I'm fine. Leave me alone," Huey ended the calm with a huff, but before heading back inside he sat on a bench by the building. Not too long though, because in a moment Clarisse came and wrapped an arm around him.

"Was it that reckless brother of yours? Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about," she coaxed and soothed him.

"I don't know... maybe he does have a point," he sighed.

"Baby, he doesn't know what we have. Its like no other," she lifted his chin to look her in the eyes, her golden crown shinning in the moonlight, making her like a goddess.

"I-i don't know... i do feel a little guilty for not saying anything to them. And missing a holiday," he clutched his phone in his hand.

"What? You're saying I'm not good enough to spend a holiday with?" Clarisse scooted away, offended.

"No, no, no! I'm not saying that at all! I just-" he sighed, "He's my triplet brother. I just... feel bad is all."

"So I'll never be like Dewey to you?" She crossed her arms.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. If anything, you're on a whole other level. You're... well... you're perfect. I'm insanely lucky you have you. You're fun, beautiful, insane, wild, and I love you," Huey held her hands.

"You are very, very lucky Hue. You would be a lost little boy drowning in his studies and loneliness without me. I am your night in shinning armour teaching you how to _live_. You ought to be grateful i found you when I did," she booped his nose and he chuckled.

"Yeah... you're right. I have it pretty good, don't I?" He smiled.

"And don't you dare forget it. The rest of them don't, and never will, know how good you have it. You're in the heights of infinity! You are living in the twenty first century with the goddess of fun and pleasure leading your way! How on earth could they ever even start to grasp such a concept? And how could you ever forget?" She stood on the bench, raising her arms in the air. Huey chuckled.

"I'd have to be simply insane," he stood on the bench and kissed her.

"Quite," she smirked.

"I love you," he put his arms around her neck and kissed her again. 

"Not anywhere near as much as I love you. I simply don't know how I would even live without you. That's how much you mean to me," she kissed him again, longer and more passionately though. Huey laughed.

"C'mon, you're too sober. Let's get you a drink," she grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the club to party the whole night away.


	3. Daymare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey sees Webby at a bar and they share a chat.

Huey stood in the corner of another one of her loud clubs, a glass of whatever in his hand and the world starting to appear fuzzy. Everything around him was starting to fuse together in weird colors so he sat himself down alone, not knowing where Clarisse even was. Eh, what else was new?

He sat and tried to observe everyone around him, but their faces seemed all washed out. He sighed and took a long drink from his glass when he noticed Webby come over to his table.

"Tired?" She asked. Huey nodded.

"Yeah. What're you doing here? All the way across... this side of the country at goodness knows when at night?" Huey asked, "how'd you get here?"

"Needed a break. Lou's been stressed lately. He's resting now but figured I'd hit the town," she explained.

"Hit the town..? That's not like you," Huey eyed her.

"Glass houses Hue. Glass houses," she snapped and a man came with a gin and tonic. She took it and took a long drink.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Huey asked. Webby shrugged.

"I guess it was. Lou still thinks i shouldn't be going on missions. Still hasn't since Turaco," she stated solemnly.

"That upsets you?" Huey asked.

"Meh," She shrugged once more.

"Holding everything in doesn't help, you know," Huey cautioned.

"Neither does drinking your problems away," she looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Huey sat up in his seat.

"Huey, look around. You're at a club at goodness knows when in the morning with a girl you barely know. You haven't contacted your family in months. And when they contacted you, you snapped. You have a problem," she pointed at him.

"I don't have a problem." He snapped.

"You can't even stand up. These people no longer have faces and the colors are all starting to blend and fuzz. Look around Huey. You need to snap out of this and snap out of it soon before it's too late," she got up to go.

"Oh, what do you know," he crossed his arms, muttering.

"Huey, you can't tell, but Clarisse is whispering something in your ear. She's pulling your arm and you're walking out. She isn't asking you because she doesn't think your opinion matters," what she said was true. He did notice himself moving but it felt so distant and numb. He wondered how Webby knew all these things. 

"Huey, look at me. I'm not real. None of this is. You're in your appartment with Clarisse. She's in the kitchen fetching even more drinks for you." when Webby finished his vision and senses and Huey really was in his appartment. He squeezed the edge of his couch nervously.

_"Huey, you need to run away as soon as you can. You need serious help. And It isn't too late. But you have to wake up first. Snap out of it."_

Webby disappeared.

"Huey, you're mumbling again," Clarisse's voice called from the kitchen.

"I think im gonna pass out," he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh please. You can always muster a bit more," she came back with two moree whatevers.

"No... no im tired," he tried to push it away, but found himself really weak.

"Mmm, maybe you're tired but that doesn't mean I'm done here," she put it in his hand.

Help. 

"Clari... I'm tired," he sighed.

"Tired of what? Me?" She blinked.

"No- i just-," he sighed.

"I just... no more," he set it down on the coffee table.

"No..?" Clarisse's face twitched a moment.

"I need to go to sleep," Huey went to get up, but Clarisse grabbed his wrist.

"We aren't done."

Get help. 

"Clarisse," he looked at the hand. 

"Huey," she looked at him, her curls flowing right by her shoulders the way he liked. Her gold shimmered atop her head. He couldn't look her in the eyes though, because her eyes was where it all ended. She always knew what to say to get him to stay.

Stop. 

Leave. 

Against his better judgment and Webby's advice, he sat back down.

He stayed. 

He drank more. 

He didn't remember much after that.

He just knew he made the wrong choice.

It was too late.


	4. A visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drinking and blacking out with Clarisse, Huey gets a visitor.

Huey woke up with a headache and his body aching from all over. He rubbed his forehead as he sat up to see if he could remember anything that happened the previous night, but he came up with no answers. He looked around his room and shuddered as he felt a chill go down his spine.

It had been two weeks since that terrible fever dream of Webby. It still lingered and haunted him, but he knew he really couldn't do anything about it. This was his life now.

_She_ was his life now.

"Clari, have you seen my phone?" Huey asked upon not seeing it on his dresser as usual.

"It kept blowing up last night so I put it away so you could stay focused," she replied from the shower.

Right. 

"Can I have it back?" He sheeped.

"After I look through who's been texting you," she said.

"But that won't be for awhile. You're going out today, right?" Huey got up and stretched.

"Yes, but if you love me, you'll manage," she said in her 'I'm just teasing' tone. Huey sighed and went out to the kitchen where he started to make himself some breakfast. Clarisse emerged from the shower ten minutes later with her hair blow dried and all ready to go out.

"Leaving already?" Huey asked.

"Thanks for breakfast," she stole a piece of his toast and kissed him on the cheek.

"That uh-" Huey tried to correct.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm too busy to hear it. See you at _Gander's_ at six," she kissed him again and ran out. Huey rubbed his face and restarted his breakfast. He never remembered feeling this tired ever before in his life. Guess that was adulthood. And drinking probably. He still couldn't place why on earth his joints would be so stiff today though. He thought he had a good night with Clarisse last night. Maybe he got into a fight? Seemed unlikely, but Clarisse has said it happened before.

Still. Something was off.

As he tried to recall any bit of detail from the night he heard a knock at the door, which was really, really unusual. He almost never got visitors nowadays. They were banging the door so loudly too. It made his headache even worse. He shushed the door as he walked over and opened it.

"Hello..?" He mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Huey..." it was Webby. Almost exactly like how she was two weeks ago. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Great. You again," he crossed his arms.

"Huey, I- what? I-i haven't been here," she gripped her bag.

"So you're real?" He looked her up and down.

"I could ask the same of you," Webby let herself in.

"Hey, I didn't say-" Huey tried to stop her.

"You didn't need to," Webby brushed him aside before looking around the room and gasping.

"This is so much worse than Dewey could've ever described it," she whispered to herself.

"Webby, what're you doing here?" Huey crossed his arms. She looked him up and down and she looked as though she were on the verge of tears.

"Huey where the hell have you been? What have you been doing?" She asked with earnest.

"I've been fine, I'll have you know," he suddenly got defensive. He didn't know why though. He knew this wasn't... well... normal.

"Huey... take a look at yourself here. You look absolutely terrible. You have a giant bruise on your forehead, you look like you haven't slept in days, your shirt has the weirdest stains on it, and you and your apartment reek of booze. What happened?" She grabbed his hand but he jerked away. He didn't answer. He hadnt noticed the bruise. Maybe he did get into a fight.

But with who...

"Huey... talk to me... to us... please," Webby pleaded.

"Why do you care all of the sudden?" Huey snapped.

"Huey, you missed Christmas a-and New Years, and Spring Break. You even missed your _birthday_. What the hell has been going on here?!" Webby snapped right back. Huey stopped. That definitely, one hundred percent, was not like him at all.

He vaguely remembered the holiday season passing. Lots of eggnog. Clarisse got him strange presents. He just got her earrings. New years was a hot mess. He forgot the whole say for awhile.

His birthday though...

He never would've forgotten his birthday. He hadn't seen his brothers in a year he shouldn't have-

He hadn't seen his brothers in over a year

_He hadn't seen his brothers in over a year._

"Huey? Y-you okay?" Webby asked much more quietly than before. He felt light headed. Like he was going to pass out. He stumbled back, fumbling past bottles on the ground. He caught himself on a countertop in the kitchen_._

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," there was the defensiveness again. It was like he lost control of his speech and he was now nothing more than a ragdoll controlled by someone else.

“Huey..." her tone was so soft and comforting, but he didn't dare to nuzzle into it and listen. He shook his head.

"Me and Clarisse have been having a perfectly good time. She's been showing me around and we've been having a great time. There's nothing wrong with staying home with her for the holidays," Huey defended his actions.

"But it isn't _like_ you," Webby was exasperated.

"Well this _is_ me now! Whether you approve of it, or not!" He shouted. Webby stepped back, cowering. Her face looked hurt, like a wounded animal. She shook herself out if it though. 

"Just because you don’t see the problem doesn’t mean something isn’t wrong," she straightened herself out.

"I-i know who you really are Huey, and this sure isn't it. You need to tell me what's going on. You texted us, all of us last night, about how you wanted me to come over and talk when we all were asking why you didn't come home for your guy's birthday. Please... i deserve to know what's going on," she spoke so gentile and quietly, so... opposite of what he had been hearing for forever... it was like honey for the soul. She touched his arm lightly but he jerked away again, involuntarily throwing himself into the wall. He fell down and started to cry.

"Huey! I-I'm so sorry!" She went to him again.

Sorry. 

_Sorry_.

Oh, he missed that word.

He missed that word like he missed lazy days in a summer afternoon.

Soon he couldn't keep it in anymore and he bawled. His whole body trembled as his whole body gave in to the sobs. He felt Webby hold him gently and soothingly. She didn't grasp him tightly or snap at him. She hugged him and rubbed his back and told him it would be okay.

It would be okay.

_Oh god_, how he missed that feeling too...

That feeling of just... calm and hope and peace and just... everything being alright and not having to fear upsetting anyone and just... being... okay.

Eventually his tears ceased and he was able to be taken to his couch so he could talk again.

"Do you want to tell me what's been going on? It's okay if you don't, I'll still be here. Dewey and Louie isn't far if you'd prefer to talk to them," she offered.

"No... if i don't tell you now, i don't know of i ever will," Huey took in a deep breath. Webby nodded and waited for him to be ready.

"Her... her name is Clarisse. Met her shortly after the Turaco situation. I had just broke up with Caity so i-i was feeling pretty alone s-so i agreed to go out. God, that feels like forever ago..." he chuckled as he wiped away tears streaming down his face. Webby offered a tissue but he shook his head.

"She introduced me to... so many different things and I knew so little about her, she fascinated me. I-I felt like I needed to stay- to know her better. A-and soon enough she was dragging me into all these things i didnt think i-i was ready for- a-and now I'm here and m-my whole body aches a-and i can't remember anything that happened at all l-last night a-and i just don't know what t-to do because I'm her everything now a-and sh-she says she-she'd die without me- a-and... a-and," Huey choked on his words, shaking his head uncontrollably.

"Huey... I... am so, _so_ sorry that ever happened to you. Nobody should have to deal with what you're going through," Webby wiped away her own tears.

"No," he shook his head, "it's my own fault. I said yes, she isn't to blame."

"Huey, listen to me and you listen good," she tilted his chin lightly.

"Nobody has the right to force into things you aren't okay with and no one should ever threaten you or yourself if you want to break up, okay?" She said. He couldn't speak again, so he slowly nodded instead.

"Can I hug you?" She asked. He nodded. She hugged him in a way that was so familiar, it brought him back home. He embraced it tightly, not wanting to let go at all.

"Huey, we need to get you out of here as soon as possible, you understand?" Webby said.

"I-i can't just leave her-"

"Huey, for your own good, you need to," Webby looked him in the eyes and he knew it was true. He was just... scared. She always had so many friends. And they were everywhere. He didn't know how she did it. Heck... she'd probably notice Webby was here and accuse him of cheating again.

"She'll know you've been here," he added.

"She can't hurt you anymore if you come home with me. It'll be okay. I'm a trained spy. She can't hurt you if you just come with me," Webby smiled reassuringly. Huey was still hesitant to believe it.

"I-i can't... I'm sorry... i can't," he closed his eyes and turned away.

"Huey, _please_. It's killing me to see you this way," she begged.

"I can't undo what she's done. Like you said I-I'm not myself. I'm a sloppy, good for nothing drunk," the words were heavy on his tongue.

"Huey... i know you. You're a hard, determined worker who never gives up on any one or anything and life by the book. You are incredibly loyal and loving, and you're always looking out for your little brothers, even when they don't ask you to. You are a huge dork who loves to read and write and explore and learn. You love your family and your family loves you. Please Huey... _come home,_" Webby begged and pleaded a final time. Huey sniffled.

_Could he really do this? It wasn't something he truly pondered before. It never felt possible. He felt like she would kill him if she found out. Well... she would find out no matter what he did. Was running away really the best option?_

Huey turned and looked at Webby. She was looking at him in a way he hadn't ever seen Clarisse look at him.

It was a look of love. Familial, sure, but love. She cared about him and his wellbeing.

Clarisse...

Clarisse not as much...

"Okay..." Huey spoke.

"O-okay?" She didn't seem to believe it. 

"Y-yeah," he sniffled and laughed a bit. He didn't know why he did, but he did. Worry melted away from Webby's body and she hugged him once more.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Trust me when I say everyone at home missed you so so so much! We were all worried sick," she let go, "you need to get packing. We have to leave before she comes back."

"Right... yeah..." he got up from the couch. Once webby was standing he hugged her again.

"Thank you so, so, so much Webby. I promise I won't let you down," he said.

"You can never let us down. We all love you very, very much Huey. Don't forget that."

"I won't."


	5. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby drives back to the hotel to tell the anxious duck brother's news about their brother

Webby made her way back to hotel where she was staying with anxious thoughts haunting her the whole way.

What if Huey changed his mind? What if she came back before he could leave and things went bad and fast? What if Huey stayed?

All the thoughts made her feel nauseous.

She opened the door with her key and her eyes were quickly met with the eyes of Dewey and Louie, both extremely anxious about their brother.

"So? What'd he say? How was he? Was it as bad as we thought?" Louie asked, twisting the side of his jacket. Webby sat down on the bed and he quickly sat down next to her, Dewey sitting across on a chair. She looked at her husband softly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it a little.

"I'm just gonna get right to the point here: dewey was right. It... it's bad. But he actually agreed to come home with us today. He's packing his things and says he'll meet us here around four so... yeah," Webby stated.

"What do you mean? I'm completely lost here," Louie asked.

"Yeah, me too. You need to tell us actual details here. This isn't a mission report we half care about, it's our older brother," Dewey crossed his arms.

"Right, sorry," she apologized. She straightened herself out and tried to recall whar he had said.

"So... apparently Huey met this girl Clarisse soon after the whole Turaco incident. He was feeling incredibly homesick and Caity broke up with him, so he said that's why he was willing to date Clarisse and slowly do absolutely everything she told him. Her grip is apparantly very, very tight and it's clear that he's- well... He's being abused," she said solemnly. Dead silence filled the room as the brothers contemplated her words.

"S-so... i-it's my..?" Louie pondered out loud.

"Louie, no one is saying you had any part in this, okay?" Webby held his hands and looked him in the eyes. He slowly nodded and dropped the idea.

"What about the bottles? The drinking? When i saw his place, they were absolutely everywhere. It was a mess," Dewey asked.

"Oh they were there alright. But don't worry, he agreed to leave with us. It'll be okay," Webby tried to remain optimistic for their sakes.

"You really think it's that easy?" Dewey raised an eyebrow.

"Well... no. But i think he sees its bad, which is good. He has an opportunity to leave now and i think he wants to take it," Webby defended herself.

"Leaving an abusive relationship isn't that easy. He can't just leave like this. He's too scared but won't admit that to you. You shouldn't have left. You should've taken him here with you," Dewey's temper and frustrations were growing short.

"I agreed to help him pack at three, okay? He won't be alone, i promise," Webby swore.

"He won't be leaving. He'll try to stay. It isn't that easy," Dewey said again.

"Why on earth do you keep saying that? Don't you want him to come back?" Webby crossed her arms.

"Of course i do! I'm just..." he sighed, "When i tried to ask him what was wrong, he completely snapped at me. He clearly, whether it's right or wrong, he cares about this Clarisse woman. Or at least from how you described it, he's afraid," he slumped in his chair.

"Webby, i think you should go back now. Help him pack and stuff," Louie said.

"...alright, alright. I will," she slowly nodded and got up. Dewey didn't say anything else. Louie gave her hand a big squeeze as she took her purse and went to the door.

"I'll be back with Huey," she looked at them before leaving.

She probably shouldn't have said that.

If she didn't have a bad feeling about all of this before, she for sure had one now. 


	6. Strike Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone came home early

When Webby left the apartment, Huey was left alone with an empty feeling in his stomach. It felt so good and yet so terrible to finally tell someone what he's been going through, and that it was bad.

It was bad.

It _is_ bad.

It's like she has eyes all over the city. She would always find out if he so much as made eye contact with another girl.

She would find out about this. She'd find out about Webby. She wouldn't like that. Not one bit.

Which was why Webby planned to take him home before she was expecting him at the club.

But she could still find out and come by right now.

Huey looked at the door, waiting for her to burst in at any moment. But she didn't. He shuddered.

Slowly, he got himself up from the couch and went to the cabinet and robotically opened a beer. Halfway through he stopped himself. He didn't want to drink. He wanted to stop. He never liked it. She convinced him to. It tasted awful.

He looked down at it.

He shoved it away and went to his room to start packing. He hurriedly shoved in several shirts, not even bothering to fold them. He grabbed as many things as would fit in his brown duffle, which was quite a bit. He glanced over at her side of the room at her money bin.

He knew half of it belonged to him.

She would always ask for his money.

It belonged to him.

He reached in and took a handful and shoved that in the bag.

That... that she would definetly notice.

He put it in the bag anyway, but zipped it closed so he wouldn't have to see it. He didn't want to open the bag until it was all over.

He put it under the bed for his own sake when the door creaked open.

"Huey? I came home early~"

Clarisse.

Panic filled his mind. She wasn't supposed to be here. Webby was. He was supposed to leave. She was supposed to be out. Not here. Not here to find out and stop him.

"Dearest?" She went into the room.

"H-hi Clari," he stood in front of the bed.

"Huey, your face looks like a tomato. It isn't attractive," she patted his head and went to her mirror.

"R-right," he cleared his throat.

"What? So quiet? If I didn't love my boyfriend so completely i would say you're hiding something from me," she said as she reapplied some eyeshadow.

"H-how was your outing?" He realized he had no idea what she had gone out to go do.

"Fine," she looked down and looked at her money jar.

Crap.

"Huey, why is money missing from my jar?" She looked at him.

"I-i uh..." he scurried to think of an excuse. She turned to look him in the eye.

"Huey, you aren't hiding anything from me are you? I don't know how i could sleep at night if i knew you were hiding something from me," she asked, her tone trying to be soft but there was a sharp danger to it. It was a voice he had heard several times before.

"I promise I'm not," he tried to smile reassuringly.

"Huey, do you think I'm an idiot?" She asked, tracing her fingers up his arm.

"Of course not!" He protested.

"Then where is my money?" She got very close to him. Uncomfortably so.

"I-i..." he glanced under the bed, but once she started to follow his eyes he spoke up again, "I didn't want to tell you! B-but... i am planning a surprise gift."

"Oh? Well you could've said so. But use your own money. I want it back, please," she grinned and held her hand out. Huey froze.

"C'mon Hubert. Tick tock. We gotta head out soon," she tapped her foot.

"I-i don't want to," he said.

"Don't want to what? Don't get vague with me now, mister," She warned, her head tilting ever so slightly.

"I don't want to go out," he clenched his fist anxiously.

"Oh don't kid yourself, of course you. Now hand over the money, Hubert." He always hated the way she said his name.

"I don't want to drink anymore. I'm done and I'm tired," Huey put his foot down.

"Tired of what? Me? Are you saying you don't love me?" She put her hands on her chest.

"Clari-"

"Don't 'Clari' me. What do you mean you don't want to go out and drink anymore? You aren't having fun anymore? You think you know better than I on how to have a good life? You think I'm a bore and tire you?"" She put her hands on her hips.

"Honestly?! At times?! Yes!" He made the mistake of raising his voice. Clarisse striked him across the face so hard he fell onto the bed.

"Huey, you are my boyfriend. You go on dates with me, you go out with me, and you drink with me. You got that?" She told, her voice cold as ice. He didn't respond. Soon, he heard her footsteps exit the room and she went to the kitchen.

His cheek burned. He sat up and looked at himself in the mirror. It left a red print. He stayed frozen, analyzing his own reflection without any actual thought. His chest felt heavy, and empty.

Eventually, he heard crying from the kitchen.

Sighing, he went to see what was the matter.

He found Clarisse sitting by the counter with his phone, sobbing her eyes out with two drinks. One had a lemon, the other didn't.

"Clari?" Huey asked softly.

"Don't talk to me. I-I'll just bore you," she sobbed.

"Clarisse, why do you have my phone?" He sighed tiredly.

"I-i read y-your messages. Y-you like th-this girl m-more th-than me," she wailed into her hands.

"Clarisse, that's just my sister-in-law," he sat down next to her.

"S-so?" She ignored him.

"She... she means nothing to me," he lied.

"H-huey... look me in the eyes a-and tell me: do you like them more than me?" She sniffled. Huey glanced at his phone. It was his family. His family who actually gave a darn about his wellbeing and wanted what was best for him. Of course he liked them more than her. All she had ever done to him was trick him and lie and cheat him.

"Of course not." It was like the words were preprogrammed in his mind. Once they were said though, they couldn't be taken back. She grabbed his collar and kissed him. He could feel her tears against his cheeks.

"You love me," she smiled at him.

"Of course. Who wouldn't love someone as beautiful as you?" He said half heartedly. It was something he had repeated many times before whenever she got insecure.

"So you'll drink with me then?" She gave him a glass. He looked into it, then back at her and sighed.

"I-i don't know..." he sheeped.

"Just one more night? Please?" She pleaded. Huey closed his eyes, trying to ignore that one look she had perfected to an art to get him to do what she wanted, but he was weak. He sighed and nodded.

"Whatever you say my dear," he said.

"That's my Huey," she smiled and kissed him again as she handed him the one with the lemon. He took it, and solemnly accepted that his place was with her now, and it always would be.


	7. Please Be Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby drives back to make sure Huey doesn't change his mind

Webby was at first able to walk slowly to her car, but her pace quickened. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was getting a bad feeling.

But it was gonna be fine. She was going to arrive and Huey would be packed, and fine, and everything would be great. It would just be a great circle of good feels and healing.

Still...

The gut feeling wouldn't leave her. 

Then again, everything was making her feel "gut feelings" these days. So she brushed it off.

Soon enough, she arrived at the appartment complex and she got up to Huey's floor. She was about to knock, when she heard the handle click and she bottled down the hall and hid behind a fake plant.

Out emerged Huey, a bit spaced out and laughing.

A woman followed.

"_Calm down Webby. Maybe he isn't hanging out with the abusive woman. Maybe he's with... someone else. Maybe that's his landlady,_" she thought to herself.

"Clarisse- you left your bag," he said as he rushed back into the room for a second before returning with a purse.

"My hero," she kissed him in the cheek where a giant red mark was. That wasn't there before.

Shoot. 

So that was Clarisse. 

"Don't flinch when I'm trying to kiss you. I'll never hurt you if I'm happy," she smiled up at him. Webby wished nothing more but the ability to punch her in her stupid little face.

Wait a minute! Maybe she could...

"Well c'mon Huey. Let's hit the town again," just as Webby was considering lunging at her, she grabbed Huey's arm and dragged him away quickly. Webby could've sworn Huey saw her. He looked so sad...

Before Webby could get up from the plant, she heard the elevator ding twice and just like that, the dreadful couple were gone.

Webby had failed her mission.

Huey was still with her.

He had been further abused because she had left him alone and vulnerable.

She was going to be sick. 

.o0o.

Webby's mind raced as she drove back, thinking of what to possibly tell Dewey and Louie when she got a call from none other than Dewey himself.

"Don't you dare do this over phone Webby," she told herself, glancing at the screen in her car.

"Then again... hanging up would be risky. And so would not answering. Gah!" She pressed 'pick up', still not really knowing that was what she was doing.

"Hey! Webby! How's it going?" Dewey answered. Webby's mind went blank and she forgot almost all 30 languages she knew.

"U-uh i-i uhm... no habla English," she shouted before hanging up.

He would know something was wrong.

Well no duh. The real problem would be if she got another call.

And she did. 

What luck. 

"Hello?" Webby greeted it first, hoping that would be better.

"Hey Webs. Its me. Are you okay?" It was Louie. Webby sighed a breath of relief.

"Why's that?" He chuckled a bit. Webby couldn't speak again.

"Webster, you okay?" He asked. She nodded, but quickly realized he couldn't see that.

"L-look i can't talk now. Bye!" She hung up again. She made a few turns and got the hotel but found herself unable to get out of the car. Quickly, she got out her phone and sent a quick text.

"Hey Huey! Just wanted to say i overheard what you said. Well... what you and Clarisse said. Please come home... I'm sorry."

Webby sent the text. She sat for awhile before curling her knees to her chest and sobbing.

She had failed her mission, but more importantly, she failed Huey.

Her phone buzzed with another call but she ignored it. She felt awful. Absolutely terrible. She couldn't face them. Not yet. She held herself and cried.

.o0o.

Dewey was pacing the room while Louie kept calling Webby on repeat. He had been successful every other time, but now it was just sending him straight to voicemail. It made him nervous.

"She'll be back soon, i swear," Louie told his brother. Dewey ignored him and kept pacing.

"I just... i have a bad feeling about this," Dewey said.

"I know, i know," he sighed and tried calling Webby again. Straight to voicemail. She should've been back by now.

"Do you think?-"

"No."

"...But he could-"

"No. He... he wouldn't. He's smart, he's Huey. He knows what's good for him," Louie said, his confidence clearly shaking.

"Abuse did things to him. He lost his sense," Dewey crossed his arms. Louie didn't argue.

There was a soft knock at the door and a tear stained and sick looking Webby opened the door. Louie and Dewey quickly rushed to her side and helped her sit down.

"Hey webs... wh-where... where is Huey?" Dewey asked. Webby shook her head.

"I-i tried t-to go a-as fa-ast I could. B-but h-h-he wasn't- sh-she... s-she," Webby choked on her words as Louie quickly wrapped her into a hug. She sobbed into his hoodie.

Dewey stood there, visible anger building up on his face. Louie shot him a look, shaking his head. Dewey glared back at him before swinging the door open and storming out.

"Webby, it'll be okay. We'll get him back. Maybe it's just time we call in the big guns?" Louie stroked her head.

"Like who?" She mumbled, now done with her fit of uncontrollable sobs.

"I was thinking Donald," Louie suggested. Webby looked at him.

"A-are you sure he'll convince him?" She sniffled.

"If Huey will listen to anyone at all, it'll be Donald," Louie tucked her hair back. Webby nodded.

"God, I hope you're right," Webby hugged him once more.

"Me too Webs... me too."


	8. Donald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald comes by to learn what he missed

Webby went home after she failed to arrive in time to take Huey home. She claimed she wasn't feeling good and needed time alone. Louie tried to convince her to stay, but she insisted she leave. So she did. It made Louie nervous, but there were honestly more pressing matters at hand.

"So... should I call Donald or you?" Dewey asked, opening a can of pep.

"Oh... i uh... texted... him..." Louie stretched his hoodie collar as Dewey gave him a look of bewilderment.

"You... _texted_ him?! This is not something that should be told over text!" Dewey exclaimed.

"I know, i know. It was really stupid. But i didn't tell him everything. I just said he should come over to Huey's college cuz he's in trouble. That's all it took for him to say 'heading over tomorrow'. It really wasn't too hard to convince him," Louie defended himself. Dewey sighed a breath of relief.

"Good. Last thing we need is for Donald to hear it over text and spend the whole drive absolutely furious. He might cause a crash," Dewey half joked.

"Yeah you right, you right," Louie nodded, grabbing himself a can of pep.

"How much longer till he'll be here you think?" Dewey asked.

_Knock knock._

"Mmm... I'd say right now," Louie suggested as he went and opened the door.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Louie joked, but Donald didn't laugh.

"What did you three do this time?" Donald's face looked tired.

"Uncle Donald... come in," Louie felt embarrassed as he let his uncle in. He sat at the table.

"It isn't all three of us... it's just Huey..." Dewey started to explain.

"Why? What happened? Is he okay? Where is he?" Donald's face shifted from tired to concerned.

"He... well... he's dating someone. A woman. And boy does she suck, haha..." Dewey tried to keep it light hearted but his efforts were ineffective.

"What do you mean? Is Huey okay?" Donald asked, trying to look at them in the eyes but they both avoided his gaze.

"This woman... she... she hurts him. Bad," Dewey explained.

"Who?" He snapped. "Who did this?"

"Her name is Clarisse," Louie said. Donald muttered a curse and vow for revenge under his breath, before sighing and shaking his head.

"What should we do..?" Louie sheeped.

"I'll talk to him. I'll present him with options, and we'll help him as best we can," he stated firmly.

"But... but what if he won't listen to you?" Dewey asked.

"All we can do is be there for him," Donald touched his shoulder. Dewey slowly nodded.

"Right..."

"Wait, how will you contact him? Webby said that she's locked up his phone," Louie stated.

"I'll find a way," Donald didn't waver. The boys nodded. Nothing could stop Donald Duck. They knew that.

If anyone could save Huey, he could.

Hopefully, anyway.


	9. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Donald's turn to attempt to bring his nephew home.

As Donald drove to Huey's apartment he pondered over what he would say and how he would say it. He knew this was important. With the way Dewey described it, it's life or death. Heck, it probably is.

His boy was in serious danger, but it wasn't something he could punch his way out of. But that was fine. He's been diplomatic. It'd be fine.

Maybe he should've called Della. Maybe she could deal with that Clarisse lady while he dealt with Huey.

He decided that would be plan b.

Soon enough he pulled up to the apartment complex and went to the room Dewey had told him was Huey's. He didn't hesitate to knock. He heard muffled shouting before Huey opened the door.

Donald's heart dropped in his chest at the sight of him.

He had never seen Huey so beat up and broken before.

"Who is it, my dear?" A female voice, Clarisse, called from far away.

"It's- uh... it's my landlord. Be back in a sec," Huey stepped out and closed the door behind him. Neither Donald nor Huey spoke. They just looked at each other, until Huey looked at the ground in shame.

"D-donald I-... I swear it's not as bad as it looks," he struggled to say.

"Are you hurt?" Donald asked.

"No," Huey was quick to lie.

"Then why are there bruises all over your face?" Donald asked, wanting to lift a soft hand to his face but knowing it wouldn't be wise. Huey stared blankly in silence.

"Huey... what has she done to you?" He asked earnestly. Still, he didn't respond.

"Huey, she's hurt you. Bad. This isn't safe," Donald said, desperate to convince him. Again, Huey said nothing. He broke the eye contact, unable to bear it and stared at the floor.

"Huey... is she the reason you're staying quiet?" Donald asked. He nodded once. Donald nodded.

"Do you want me to drive you away? To your brothers? Home?" Donald stepped forward. Huey looked back, as if looking past the door.

"How much is in there that you want?" Donald asked.

"I-i... i don't know if I'm ready yet..." Huey managed to say.

"Huey, you might never feel ready, but do understand... the longer you're here, the longer you feel this way. Is that what you want?" Donald spoke quietly. Huey contemplated.

"I... i want to go," he still didn't look away from the door.

"Go? Go where?" Donald was shocked that actually worked.

"Anywhere that isn't here," huey almost whispered it.

"Can i touch your hand?" Donald asked. Huey slowly nodded and pulled on his wrist to help break him out of the chain, but as soon as he did Huey wrapped him in a tight hug.

"It's okay Huey. We need to get going though. C'mon," Donald didn't let go though. He waited til Huey was ready and the two speed walked to the elevator. Huey's hand fidgeted anxiously. Donald held his hand and tried to give it a comforting squeeze but it seemed to startle Huey so he stopped. When they got to the lobby Huey picked up his pace and almost ran to the car. He put himself in the driver's seat and barely waited for Donald to get there before driving away.

"Huey, where are you going?" Donald asked him.

"Away," his eyes were focused and alert, but glossed ocer. He wasn't thinking straight.

"Huey, take a deep breath. It'll be okay. We'll keep you safe, she isn't searching for you now. It'll be okay," Donald tried to assure. Huey's look didn't budge. He sped the car up.

"Huey- Huey! You're going too fast, you need to calm down," he was starting to speed very, very fast and run red lights. He wasn't okay or in any condition to drive. Still, he didn't listen.

Huey kept speeding along. He wasn't thinking about anything but away. Far, far away where no one-

"Huey!!!" Donald cried out as a car came right toward them. Huey swerved out of the way and slammed the breaks and the two cars came to screeching halts. Both didn't move an inch, paralyzed by fear and relief that they didn't hit anything. At least, they hoped.

"D-do... d-do you think we hit anything?" Donald tried to look back but saw that by sheer luck there was no visible damage to anyone or anything. Donald breathed a sigh of relief before hearing Huey start to choke up.

"Huey...?" Donald turned to him. Huey quickly burried his head in his hands and began to sob uncontrollably. Donald leaned over best he could and wrapped him in a hug.

"I-I'm s-so sorry i-it won't happen a-again," he managed between sobs.

"Huey, it's okay. We're okay," Donald tried his darnest to give the most comforting hug possible.

"I-i d-didn't me-mean t-to I-it just hap-happened," he shook his head.

"Huey, its okay. You're okay," Donald tried to soothe.

"S-she just-"

"I know, i know. It'll be okay."

"I-i just-"

"Shhh... it'll be okay."

"W-we j-just..."

"Sshhhh..."

"I..."

"I know Hue. It's okay..."

"Sh-she..."

"It's not your fault. You're okay bud."

Huey stopped protesting and let himself melt into Donald's arms. Somebody knocked on the driver window but Donald gave them a look that told them to leave it alone, and thankfully they did.

"D-donald?" Huey asked.

"Yes Hue?" Donald responded, not daring to break the hug.

"W-was... was this stupid? Should i just go back..?" Huey asked.

"Huey, none of this is your fault and you deciding to leave is the bravest thing i have ever seen anyone ever do ever," Donald stroked his back.

"E-even more than Scrooge or M-mom?" He sniffled.

"Without a doubt," Donald smiled softly. Huey sniffled, contemplating the words before letting go of the hug slowly.

"You okay..?" Donald asked.

"I-i wanna go home..." he sniffled.

"Okay," Donald nodded, relaxing a little.

"O-oh but um... maybe... you should drive," Huey laughed a little before wiping his face with his arm. Donald chuckled too.

"If that's what you want, then of course," he smiled at Huey. Huey nodded and they switched seats, and they drove back to the hotel where Louie and Dewey would anxiously be awaiting his arrival.


	10. Three strikes, you're out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey decides to go out for one more drink and the worst just about happens.

Huey had spent the day at the hotel with his brothers and Donald. They were a lot happier to see him than he would’ve assumed. He thought Dewey at least would’ve been a little bit angry at how he had treated him but both Dewey and Louie were overjoyed when they saw him walk in the room.

It felt nice.

Soon enough though the hours began to grow late and they decided they would leave some time within the next two days when they figured what the whole vehicle situation would be since Huey wasn’t really in any state to drive so he couldn’t ride with Donald or anyone else alone, and Webby had taken Louie’s car when she left awhile ago.

Well, either way, everyone was able to sleep except Huey. His sleep pattern had been out of whack for a long, long time since he had been out partying a lot til ungodly hours in the morning. Everyone was asleep, and he was itching for a drink.

Without even thinking he opened the door and started walking to a nearby bar.

_It’s just a quick drink,_ he thought. _Nothing is going to happen._

Those were the words of a naive man.

He had just about made it when familiar heels clicked and ran toward him and someone turned him around.

“Huey! Thank god I found you!” Clarisse grabbed and hugged him. Ice ran through all of Huey’s veins and he was completely paralyzed.

“I have been absolutely worried sick Hue! I thought your landlord might’ve kidnapped you- I’ve been checking all of our spots all night,” she put a hand on his cheek. He didn’t like that.

“Baby I was so worried. I just- i just don’t know what i would do without you Hue. I-i…” she started to tear up but Huey remained ice cold.

“Huey? Baby, are you okay?” She looked up at him, her eyes already puffy from her tears yet her makeup somehow remained unruined. She waited for him to respond but interrupted him when he opened his mouth.

“Huey, let’s go home,” she grabbed his wrist, but he pulled away.

“Huey, don’t argue with me. You put me through enough hell today,” Clarisse’s tone was sharp and reprimanding.

“Clarisse I’m tired,” Huey stated.

“We can go home right now. I’ll mix you your favorite and you can just go right to sleep,” she smiled.

“No.” He shot her down.

“No?” She stopped.

“Oh…” she grabbed his collar amd shoved him into the alleyway.

“I see how it is,” she lifted his chin.

“Clari-”

“Huey shut up. I’m talking,” she silenced him. She paced a bit before talking.

“Huey… i have worked so hard every damn day to please you. I have loved you like no one else. I have given you the world and all i ask you is if you’ll stay the night with me again,” she crossed her arms. Huey knew not to respond.

“Huey…” she started to cry again. This time he felt the urge to hug her but he fought it off.

“I-i… i know i haven’t been perfect. I’ve made mistakes, b-but i can change! I-i can be anything you want me to be. Just say the words and I’ll do it. J-just.. _please _don’t leave me,” she begged and pleaded. Huey say there, still frozen. He didn’t focus on her words. Instead, he focused on the aching bruises he had and how they rubbed where she touched it. He focused on the pain. He focused hard.

“P-please Huey… i-i don’t even know what we have anymore b-but I’m not ready to loose this,” she fell onto her knees and sobbed. Huey’s arm shot up to comfort her but he pulled it away.

“Clari-”

“Huey, if i loose you, i swear I’ll… I’ll kill myself!”

That damned line.

She would always say it when it got tough.

And it always worked.

He was the most responsible triplet after all…

“Clari…” he touched her shoulder and she leaned into him and cuddled closely. She cried, clutching her sides. She looked so sick and pale in the moonlight.

“Clarisse, this isn’t healthy,” Huey pushed her away.

“Don’t act like I-i dont mean anything to you o-or you don’t depend on me Huey. That’s the whole reason you came back. You were hoping to _find me,_” she got up and pointed.

“Clarisse, no,” he stood up.

“Don’t talk back to me,” she sniffled as more tears flowed down her face.

“Clarisse, stop. You need help,” he looked down at her.

“You know _nothing _about me!” She struck him across the face and he landed with a thud.

“_Step away from my boy or so help me you won’t _live_ to see tomorrow,_” Huey heard the familiar voice of his mom. Clarisse looked at her in confusion, but not for long before Della punched her square in the jaw. She fell to the ground too. Della shook out her fist and helped Huey up and she helped him hobble out of there as quick as she could.

Huey could hear Clarisse crying on his way out.

“M-mom I-i…” Huey tried to explain himself but she shushed him.

“You don’t need to explain anything to me. I got you. You’ll be home soon enough,” she stayed focused on being quick. Once they got to the hotel, she didn’t necessarily try to be too quiet (the duck family is known for being quite heavy sleepers) as she got him ice and tissues for his bloody beak and red mark.

“How did you get here?” He asked.

“I’m staying in the next room. Once Donald texted me ‘don’t panic’ and 'Huey’ i came here fast as I could. Don had texted me you were in the hotel but the moment I saw you weren’t i went looking. Thank god I found you when I did,” she rubbed her forehead.

“Yeah… I’m lucky to have a family that cares as much as you guys do heh…” he managed to crack a small smile.

“Hey,” she looked at him softly, “In this family, family is everything. Don’t forget that. We all love and care for you a lot. You aren’t alone, okay?” She smiled crookedly.

“Yeah… you’re right. Thanks mom.”

“Anytime kiddo.”


	11. We're done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey finally goes home to McDuck Manor but it seems he can't get two minutes to himself before somebody shows up again.

After that incident, Huey was put under watch at all times. It wasn’t a threatening watch, he knew that. It was just a ‘don’t slip out of this hotel room and run into Her and get the crap beaten out of you again until your ma comes to save you’ kind of watch. And he was cool with that, he did deserve it. And it wasn’t like the watch was completely stupid. He would say he was going out for fresh air, but really he just wanted a drink. Donald would force one of his brothers to come along and he usually canceled the going outside altogether. 

It wasn’t like he wanted to see her. He just... He wanted to forget. 

The memories came to him constantly, sharp and painful. It haunted him and his every move. He so desperately tried to forget her, but she wouldn’t leave him. Sometimes he swore he saw her in the bathroom mirror. Other times it was out the window. Most times though, it was right behind him. 

He hated that.

He hated that so much.

He wanted to forget the best way he knew. Drinking. 

But they didn’t let him. 

They said it wasn't healthy. Huey didn’t argue, staying submissive and quiet overall. He had said to Clarisse he was done with it all, but now that she was gone... it felt different. But either way, his family wasn’t letting him and there was no way around that. Guess he had to actually make the commitment now. 

A week and a half after the incident, it was time to head back to Duckburg and far, far away from Clarisse. Not her memory, he was pretty sure that would always haunt him, but her ability to harm him.

At least... he hoped. 

It rained the whole trip over. 

The whole trip he rarely spoke. He could only think of her. He was pretty sure Louie could tell because when he was thinking about her, he always brought something up that was somewhat distracting. He didn’t know how he knew, but Louie knew. 

The mansion felt musty and ancient. Perhaps it was just the rain or the fact that it had been forever ago since he had been home and in Duckburg. Scrooge, Duckworth, and Beakly were all there to greet him. For whatever reason, Webby wasn’t. That was odd. Louie noticed and gave her a call but she told him to stay there with Huey so he did. 

Home sweet home.

“Do you want some tea?” Donald asked though he had already poured two cups. Huey nodded.

“Thanks,” he added. Donald smiled and handed him a mug and they all sat on the couch and began to watch something stupid on tv. It might have felt nice if there wasn’t this feeling of separation and distantness about him. It was like there was a wall between him and his family, and perhaps even himself. He had gone to the bathroom twice and just stared at himself in the mirror. It didn’t feel like it was him he was looking at. A stranger's beaten face and eyes stared emptily back to him. 

He hated the person in the mirror. 

A mid-sip of tea the door was knocked. Duckworth disappeared but quickly reappeared. 

“There is someone at the door for Huey,” he stated flatly. Dewey and Louie shared a nod before standing.

“We’ll answer it,” Louie stated, glancing at Huey. He quickly felt uncomfortable, taking a long sip of the tea. 

Duckworth shrugged and went back to hovering in the corner and watching the TV. Louie quickly went out of the room and headed to the door.

“Can I help you?” Louie opened the door to face...

Her. 

“I’m looking for Huey Duck. I know he lives here,” Clarisse looked up at the brothers, realizing they looked very much a lot like him. 

“He’s busy but we would be _thrilled _to take a message,” Louie grinned cheekily. She frowned. 

“No thank you... I’d rather talk to him face to face,” she hugged her drenched coat closer to her. Her jaw was bruised and a bit swollen. Della really did have a good punch. 

“Listen here, lady. You better leave now or else we’ll call the cops or sick our ghost butler on you,” Louie glared.

“No, _you_ listen here! I love Huey and I need to tell him something!” She huffed.

“You never loved him. Get the hell out of here. _Now_,” Louie seethed. 

“I am not leaving until I speak with Huey,” she stood her ground, clenching her fist. Louie stepped out of the mansion, forcing her to move back. 

“You will not be talking or seeing my brother ever again, got it?” He stated.

Clarisse examined him up and down for a long time before smirking a bit.

_“_You’re such a _pretty boy. What a shame _it is that I have to do this.”

“Do what-” he didn’t get to finish his question before she punched him in the face and he landed on the ground. She spat on him and stepped over him before she felt something grab her and hold her still as Dewey came running down the stairs, followed slowly by Huey who stayed by the stairs with Donald and Della by his side ready to fight if she tried anything.

“_You_,” Dewey glared. 

“Get your filthy hands off of me!” She shouted. 

“Louie!” Dewey saw Louie struggling to pick himself back up from off the ground in the rain and ran past Duckworth to help him.

“You people are madmen! Get your stupid demon man off of me this instant! I just need to talk to Huey!” She shouted, keeping her eyes closed and kicking her legs wildly. Her red raincoat was dripping water onto the tile and right through Demon-Ghost Duckworth. Huey took a step forward, but Della extended her arm to stop him, but he gave her a confident look and she hesitantly lowered her it. 

He walked down the stairs and went to her. 

“Clarisse,” He spoke drily and full of anger. 

“Huey,” she opened her eyes and looked at him like a wounded animal, but he didn’t fall for that trick this time. 

“Clarisse, get out of my house and get away from my family, or else I will call the police,” He said. 

“Huey, I need to talk with you in private. I-i’ve been thinking ab-about what you said a-and I-”

“Clarisse, no. I’m done with you. You caused me and my family enough pain. We're done. Get out of here and never come back,” He looked her in the eyes. She clamped up after that, understanding he was serious. 

“Huey I-”

“Just. Go.” he pointed. Duckworth let her go and she landed on her knees on the ground. She sniffled, picking herself up before walking out of the door, but not before pausing and looking over her shoulder. 

“I did love you. And you will regret this.”

And then she left.

Just... disappeared. 

...Was it over?

Was it _actually _over?

Huey got swarmed with hugs from everyone around him. He started to tear up with relief and joy. _Finally,_ she was gone. 

Then again...

A part of him did have a feeling it was far from over. _What did she mean by 'you will regret this' anyway? _He sighed. He still had a lot to go through before he would be able to be okay again. But that was okay.

Today was a start.

He was going to be okay.

He was finally free.


	12. Webby and Louie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Webby gone?  
Also, Louie still has PTSD from Turaco  
(self-indulgent Loubby chapter-)

Louie wasn’t okay after Clarisse’s punch to the face and words that were so eerily similar to the words Turaco had said to him well over a year ago and haunted his dreams for months and months. He had worked so hard to be rid of the nightmares and feelings of pure and utter horror, and yet it came once again. Not in full, but enough where he was constantly on edge and he heard her laughter when rooms were silent. It was bad enough that Donald suggested he go home to Webby. It made sense, Webby was his wife after all and he hadn’t seen her in roughly two weeks and when she left she wasn’t feeling good in the slightest, plus it was Huey who was the main focus of the hour (which again, is totally fair. He did just leave a terribly abusive relationship and now needed to break from his alcoholism) but he felt uncomfortable leaving Donald. A part of him wanted Donald to be there to comfort him, but he knew Huey needed him more so he left anyway. Plus, it wasn’t really like he was doing much for Huey anyway…

Sure he answered a door and refused to let his ex in so she punched him in the face and left him in the rain, but still.

He went home.

“Webby?” He said as he knocked and opened the front door at the same time. There was a mad shuffle from the bedroom and Webby slammed the door shut before standing by it with a wide nervous smile on her face.

“Louie! Y-you’re home earlier than expected,” she said.

“I… yeah… things- … things happened…” he scratched the back of his neck. Webby took a moment to examine him and noticed the bruise on his cheek and gasped.

“She hurt you?” She ran to him before hovering her hand over it softly.

“Yeah… spat on me too. Called me ‘pretty boy’ as she _knew_ somehow,” he laughed, but it most certainly wasn’t funny.

“Oh, Louie I’m so sorry… if I had been there I would’ve kicked her butt and you know that” she went and kissed his bruise. He smiled a little.

“Thanks, Webs,” he kissed her on the lips before walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

“So what was with the whole slamming the door as I entered?” Louie asked.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Don’t need any tea? Want more kisses? I’m doing enough?” Webby started nervously searching through the pantry for the tea packets, avoiding the subject.

“Webby…” he warned.

“What? I’m not trying anything,” she chuckled nervously before filling a kettle with water and putting it on the stove.

“Webby, what’s going on. You were sick the whole time we were up at Huey’s college, you were nervous and more emotional than usual, and now- well… if I’m honest you don’t look like you’ve slept well. What’s wrong? Just tell me. It’s okay,” he smiled affectionately at her.

“Louie, I care about you and your stability right now. I… just… just tell me what’s going on,” she smiled back as she took a seat across from him.

“Well… i-i started seeing her again, a-and I can’t really sleep again so… yeah… hit a bit of a relapse,” he sighed.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that Lou,” she held his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Thanks, Webs,” he squeezed back. The kettle shouted and Webby started making him the tea.

“Now it’s your turn,” Louie said.

“I-i don’t know what you’re talking about,” she turned her back as she poured the sugar packet.

“Webby… I told you my thing now you tell me yours,” he said.

“I do have something I need to tell you it’s just… bad timing. Really… really bad timing and I-I’d really rather not,” she said as she put in the tea bag.

“Webby, I’m sure whatever it is, we can both handle it together,” Louie assured. Webby stayed with her back turned for awhile.

“I-it’s just… _terrible_ timing. Couldn’t be worse,” she shook her head.

“Webby,” he stood up and went to her, “You know I love you more than anything. It kills me to see you in pain. Please, just tell me and I promise we’ll be okay,” Louie touched her shoulder. She paused a long time, thinking.

“Louie I-… I…” she took a deep breath.

“…you’re going to be a dad, Louie,” she chuckled to herself. Louie froze.

“W-wait- what? A-are you serious..?” He was completely aghast. Webby’s chuckles quickly transformed into tears and Louie noticed, spun her around and hugged her as tight as he could.

“I-I’m so sorry,” she cried into his shirt.

“Hey,” he looked down at her, “you have no need to be sorry, you hear me? You have made me the happiest man alive! I’m gonna be a dad, Webby!” He beamed.

“I-i just… it’s such an awful time. With Huey in shambles, a-and your nightmares returning a-and- i-i just-” she couldn’t finish her sentence before she cried again.

“Oh Webs…” he hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this alone. It must’ve been incredibly painful,” he rubbed her back as she bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

“I love you very much, you got that? And I know that you’ll be a great mother, okay?” He looked down at her again.

“B-but… m-my mom died when I was five. I-i don’t remember anything on how to raise a kid or egg…” she sniffled.

“And my mom hasn’t seen my dad since that night,” Louie shrugged it off.

“But you had Donald,” she wiped her eyes.

“And you had Beakly and have seen Della. It’ll be okay Webs. We’ll figure this out together. Got it?” He held her hands and looked her in the eyes. A wave of reassurance appeared to wash over her and she cracked a small smile.

“W-we’re gonna be parents, Louie,” she laughed.

“We’re gonna be parents!” He picked Webby up in a hug and spun her around, both of them laughing and cheering.

“Oh waitwaitwait,” Webby stopped him.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“No, I just- do you wanna see it?” She asked. Louie smiled and kissed her.

“Of course!” He nodded and put her down. She took his hand and dragged him into the room where a single egg was sitting under a heat lamp with blankets keeping it in place.

“Oh Webby… its beautiful,” he hugged and kissed her again. “You really did make me the happiest man alive. You’ll be a great mom.”

“And you’ll be a great dad. I know it,” she kissed him back.

A great dad.

A dad.

He was going to be a dad!

He was going to be a dad.

He smiled.

_He was going to be a dad._


	13. A last bit of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey is not coping well without Clarisse and alcohol.

They said letting go or facing your worst fear face to face was the first step to recovery. Whoever they were, Huey thought they were right. He had felt a lot better since starring Clarisse down and telling her to get out of his life.

But still… those words she said, they were so ominous and promising. You’ll regret this. A part of him would like to see her try to hurt him again now that he was with his whole family, but the other half knew she found ways.

She always did.

But that was in the past. He wasn’t with her.

What was happening now was good. It was growth. It was change. Change with a sort of cause behind it.

He was gonna be an uncle.

Boy those words sure felt odd. Came out of nowhere too, but hey, he had been gone for… forever. So…

But hey, he had a reason to stop drinking.

…but he still couldn’t do it.

The detox was just… the worst thing he had ever gone through.

He’d try so, so, so hard, but it was just… so much. He would try for a few days but then get sweaty, anxious, start seeing her again and those damned words whispered in his ear, and he would go mad trying to find a drink. It was torturous. He just couldn’t do it.

Then she got her revenge.

And she got it in the best way possible.

“Still awake?” Dewey asked. Huey looked at his watch and realized it was two a.m. he nodded.

“You’re dressed though…” Dewey eyed him.

“Your point?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m not accusing you of anything… but if you’re going to go do what I think you’re going to go do, then you better not be,” Dewey accused.

“Hey,” Huey got defensive, “I’m going to drink I just-… need some fresh air,” he huffed and put his hands in his pockets.

“You can get that here. We can go out to the balcony if you want and just have a nice chat until your insomnia wears out and you can sleep,” Dewey suggested.

“You say that like it’s easy,” Huey twitched.

“I know, I know, I’m the only one who doesn’t get it. C'mon, it’ll do you some good,” Dewey put a hand on his shoulder.

“Mmm… maybe one walk around the mansion. Not sure if I uh… trust me with balconies right now. Especially since most have a mini cooler with what I'm trying to avoid here,” Huey scratched the back of his neck.

“True true. C'mon, let’s go,” Dewey and Huey walked down the stairs. Dewey went off to the side to grab a coat while Huey opened the door and waited.

“You ready yet?” Huey rubbed his forehead.

“Har har, safety first,” he rolled his eyes as he zipped his jacket. Huey turned to walk out when he saw a box with a note that read “Huey” on the outside. He picked the note up and opened it.

**“It.**

**Clari~”**

“What you got there?” Dewey peered behind him. Huey ignored him, picking up the box and taking it inside, setting it softly on a table.

“It?” Dewey read aloud.

“This… must be the thing she said I’d regret later…” he realized.

“Do… do you want to open it?” Dewey asked. Huey pondered a bit before nodding.

“Best we get it over with,” he didn’t quite believe himself but the words were spoken so he opened it nonetheless.

Inside was an egg.

An egg.

An egg.

Huey’s brain filled with so much panic and questions that he couldn’t process them all. He stepped back and away from it, unable to react any other way.

“Y-you don’t think-…?” Dewey left the question up in the air.

“I-i…” Huey ran fingers through his hair as he tried to think.

“But we don’t know if it’s- well… ya know… yours, per se,” Dewey tried to put a spin on it but Huey shook his head.

“Couldn’t be anyone else’s. I-it… it… it’s…” Huey couldn’t finish his sentence.

“But you don’t… know that. I’m just- do you even know how many secrets she may be keeping from you?” Dewey thought the words would be comforting but they weren’t. Huey didn’t respond, but his eyes quickly filled with tears but he burst out laughing.

“Oh of course! This is what she does for her grand finale!” He shook his head, tears now streaming down his face. “She leaves me with one last job. One final reminder that i am nothing without her or her help. That I need her,” he walked away, not being able to contain his laughter.

“Huey, you don’t need her,” Dewey frowned.

“Oh yeah? What the hell do you suggest I do then? I-i can’t do this! I-i’ve never been a bigger mess in my life!” He gestured to himself.

“Huey…” Dewey struggled with what to say. Huey turned his back, so he got out his phone and texted someone. In not too long Della came down the stairs in her pajamas without Huey taking notice. Della and Dewey shared a look and Dewey went away.

“Huey… are you okay?” She asked. Huey looked at her and ceased his laughter, silent tears still streaking down his face.

“Mom, I-i… I…” he glanced at the box on the table. He put a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

“I really screwed up this time,” he looked at her. She didn’t say anything, this time just going in to hug him.

“I-I’m not ready for this,” he sniffled.

“I know baby, it’s okay,” she soothed.

“I-i can’t possibly do this alone,” Huey said.

“But you won’t be, Huey. You got a family here that loves and supports and understands you all the way. I mean hey, look who you’re talking to here,” she leaned back to look him in the eyes while still hugging.

“I-i guess you’re right…” he sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve.

“As always, I am your mom after all,” her joke managed to make him chuckle at least a little.

“I-i just… don’t even know where to start,” he admitted.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you with that,” she comforted, “where is it and we can get started?”

Huey pointed to the box and they walked to the table together before Della examined it.

“It’s a tiny lil’ guy. You boys were much bigger, but even the doctor admitted it was a bit of an abnormality,” Della nudged Huey, which made him briefly crack a smile. Della touched the egg and had to stifle a gasp.

“Huey, get some blankets. I’ll turn some light on,” she ordered. She tried not to sound worried but Huey could tell and quickly ran to the living room and grabbed some blankets. When he came back Della was cradling it in her arms.

“Put the blankets in the box,” she said. Huey quickly obeyed and Della then set it down.

“Is something wrong already?” Huey asked, fidgeting nervously.

“No no, it's okay. It was just… a little cold, but nothing that can’t be fixed soon. It’ll be okay Huey, just take a deep breath,” Della instructed, and Huey copied. He looked at the egg for a long moment and realized he no longer felt the paralyzing fear he had felt earlier. He smiled at his mom.

“I’m glad to have you back Mom,” he side hugged her.

“I’m glad to be here too, kiddo,” she hugged him back. They stayed hugging in silence a moment before Della asked him when he was going to tell Donald.

“I uh… was hoping never?” He sheeped. Della broke out laughing.

“Trust me when I say this kid: that doesn’t work. I tried,” she snorted, “it’s like he has a sixth sense for it.”

“Okay, okay, when he wakes up then,” he chuckled too.

“Good. Cuz there really is no need to hide it. He can’t hurt you, he’s Donald. Loves you all to death,” she punched his arm. He nodded.

“Yeah, I know, I know,” he yawned.

“You should go get your rest. I’ll find a heat lamp and we can talk more about this tomorrow. You’re gonna need your beauty rest while you can get it,” Della told.

“Oh shoot. I guess you’re right, huh,” he chuckled nervously.

“Hey… relax kiddo. You got this. You’ll be a great dad,” she put her hands on the sides of his head and embraced it.

“Thanks, Mom… it means a lot,” Huey said.

“Seriously though, don’t worry though. You have all of our support and together we can help you get through any troubles you might have. Just say the word and any of us will be there, got it?” She said seriously. Huey nodded.

“Of course. I have the best family in the world, and I am never going to run away from them again.”


	14. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey has the biggest scare of his life.

Huey paced the floor. Up and down, back and forth, trying anything he could to keep his mind from panicking beyond reason. He had called Donald a total of 16 times and even left 3 messages. Hopefully, he’d be home soon. Hopefully, he’d know how to deal with this, because he sure didn’t. 

There was nothing in the JWG for this. Nothing! And that book had everything. It told you how to survive a shipwreck, how to prepare food in a drought, how to freeze meat in winter snow, but it didn’t say anything on what to do if your egg starts hatching a whole week early. 

Finally, Donald called back.

“Hey, is everything alright? I got your messages,” Donald asked. 

“The egg started hatching,” Huey half interrupted his uncle, “I-i d-don’t know why. I turned my b-back for one-second a-and i-it just-”

“Huey, calm down. You need to get it in the car and we need to drive to the hospital. I’ll meet you there. You got it?” Donald asked, his voice a reassuring calm. 

“Y-y-yeah…” Huey looked at the egg, wondering if he could actually do it. 

“You got this Huey, just breathe. It’ll be okay. We’re all rooting for you,” Donald assured. Huey took in a deep breath and did as he was told. He picked up the box and put it in a safe seat in the back and started driving off to the hospital. His mind felt like it was going to explode with all of the thoughts and “what ifs” and what could have caused it. 

Did he do something wrong? Did he not sit on it correctly? Did he not keep it warm enough? Was he not supposed to get up at all? Ever? What if it was Clarisse’s fault?

Clarisse.

It had been the first time in a while that he had thought about her. 

Huey pondered if he should tell her anything…

No.

If she had wanted to know, she would’ve stayed. She would’ve been here.

She doesn’t matter now.

This egg was all that mattered to Huey. 

“Just stay in there kiddo, i-it’s gonna be okay,” Huey told himself as he parked and took out the box and rushed into the hospital. Hurriedly, he told the doctors the situation and watched as they took the box away from him and ran off, leaving him alone. A nurse assisted him to the infant waiting room and sat him down. He sat there and bounced his leg anxiously. His mind’s thoughts had come to a complete stop. They were just replaced with numbing waves of pain and anxiety he couldn’t comprehend. 

Eventually, Donald entered and sat right beside Huey. He didn’t speak, instead, he just rubbed Huey’s back lovingly, but it did little to soothe the tight, sharp, and hollow ringing in his chest. Huey didn’t want to speak. He feared the moment he opened his mouth, tears would pour out and everything he worried about would come true. 

But his mind regained thought. And the first thought came to mind and it petrified him. His muscles tensed and Donald noticed. 

“Huey, what’s wrong?” He softly spoke. 

“Wh-what… what if…” Huey slowly turned to Donald, tears spilling from his eyes. He didn’t want to finish, but he had to. 

“What if I lose her…?”

The words sent a wave of terror through Donald and himself. 

“Oh, Huey…” Donald’s eyes tried to blink away tears and he suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself. His hands instinctively reached out, but he felt glued to his seat, the words weighing him down. Huey buried his head in his hands and sobbed. Even though Donald was right next to him, an intense wave of loneliness crash over him. He felt Donald rub his back, but he didn’t… feel it. It felt like something happening far far away. Donald’s voice was only an echo. The only thing that was real was the pain. The sharp, blistering, excruciating pain that pounded in his head, in his chest, and in every bone in his body; the neverending torture and soreness that held a tight and formidable grip on him. 

Eventually, a nurse came in. She took Huey’s hand and started speaking in this calm, silky voice. She started telling him to breathe and relax, but Huey didn’t want to listen. He wanted to be far, far away from here. He wanted to be in a paradise where he and Clarisse were together still and that little egg was with them and everything was perfect. 

But the reality was much crueler than that. His fantasy was impossible. He knew that. 

Reality. The present. 

Huey took in deep breaths and slowly got a grip on himself. He opened his eyes and got a good look at his uncle, who quickly swooped Huey into his arms. Huey hugged him back, too tired to say anything. 

All was quiet for a very long time. Huey sat there, too tired to really think about anything. He sighed. 

Suddenly, a doctor entered the room. He looked to Huey, and Huey looked back. 

“Are you Huey Duck?” The man asked. He nodded.

“Would you like to meet your daughter?”

.o0o.

Huey was guided to a softly lit room full of ducklings in small, plastic boxes called “incubator boxes”. He looked anxiously at all of them, trying to see if he could find his own. Finally, the nurse stopped and gestured to a box on her left. He looked into it. 

Inside was a skinny, little duckling with pink mittens, a little pink hat with a striped pattern, a diaper, and several wires poking in and around her. Her yellow feathers were soft yet still slightly damp, and her eyes weren’t open. She looked so fragile like if Huey touched her she would shatter. 

“You can touch her,” the nurse spoke up. Huey looked back to his uncle, who placed a wise hand on his shoulder and he nodded. Huey took in a deep breath and placed his hand in the hole and stuck out his finger to her. To his surprise, the duckling grasped it with all her might. Huey gasped. 

“H-hey there, little one,” He sniffled and heard Donald chuckle a little behind him. 

“Y-you really gave us a big scare today, you know that?” He tried to joke a little too, “but it’s okay now. You’re right here and it’s gonna be all okay. I promise I’ll do everything I can to protect you no matter what. You got that?” he asked and the duckling made a little noise. Huey felt his heart melt completely. 

“I promise that for as long as I live, I will dedicate every moment to making sure you’re okay and loved and safe, okay? You are everything to me,” he spoke in a whisper. He couldn’t get his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

“You have a name for her yet?” The nurse asked. 

“Hazel,” He looked at his uncle Donald, who was beaming with pride, then he looked back to the nurse. 

“Her name is Hazel.” 


End file.
